


Finding Relief

by Tarlan



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 18:52:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair has to move on with his life following the debacle over his Thesis paper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **MMoM** 2012 - Day 22

Everything was shot to pieces and it took a while before he realized what a mess he had made out of his life in order to protect Jim from the avaricious eyes of the media. Openly blaming his mother for sending the draft of his thesis to her publisher friend was not going to resolve anything, especially as he knew she had done it out of love rather than malice. The problem with his mother was that she was too guileless on occasion, not truly understanding the full impact of his thesis becoming public--on him and, more importantly, on Jim--before he had censored it to remove names and places.

To save Jim, Blair had decided to take the fall, pretending that his thesis was a work of fiction. He was already on shaky ground at the university due to the amount of time he spent working with Jim rather than grading papers and teaching, so it came as no surprise when they fired him for falsifying his work. He would never be offered another chance to work in academia, and it was likely that he would never be published or attain his doctorate now. There would always be a shadow of doubt hanging over anything he worked on from now onwards. At least the most important people in his life knew the truth, and that would have to suffice.

His mom was none too pleased when he told her his intention to go to the Police academy as she had always been anti-establishment, but under the circumstances, she had stayed silent. He really didn't have much of a choice as his academic reputation was in tatters.

At least Jim was no longer angry with him, more aware than most at what he had sacrificed for their friendship.

"You don't need to move out, Chief."

"I was kind of hoping you'd say that as I don't have anywhere else to go." He looked away in embarrassment. "I can't afford the rent until I get my first pay check."

"Okay."

Blair looked up. "You're seriously okay with that?"

Jim shrugged. "Least I can do... for a friend."

Blair let out the breath he wasn't even aware of holding, feeling the tension that had coiled in his gut for days ease up with those few words. He nodded happily and headed towards the room he had claimed as his own when they first started sharing the apartment.

With a letter of recommendation from Simon, he had entered the academy immediately and was surprised how tired he was at the end of each day. The studying was the easy part, learning codes and laws. The hard part was the physical side even though he prided himself on being relatively fit due to the long hikes through rain forests and up mountains in search of anthropological discoveries. Although he had been discredited, his love for the subject had not waned and he applied that same knowledge to the lessons on gangs and modern communities. Technology changed but people remained basically the same, after all.

It took about a month before Blair realized that he hadn't made a date with anyone since the whole Thesis debacle began. None of the pretty girls at the academy had turned his head at all despite a few obvious come-ons. He had simply not been interested, as if his libido had been dismissed the same day he was fired from the university. Yet today, lying in his bed after a long day working on basic hand-to-hand combat, he felt the first stirring of interest.

For a moment he was tempted to flick through his address book to see if anyone was up for a bedroom fun date, but each name he brought to mind made him feel less excited. All those lovely ladies but not one sent a spark of lust racing through him. Perhaps he really was too tired, and all he needed was some basic relief, so he did something he hadn't needed to do in years--he took himself in hand, wrapping his fingers and palm around his slowly stiffening cock.

It took a few strokes before he decided it wasn't going to work that way. He was too used to someone else's hand on him, or mouth, or the tightness of a hot, wet... He blinked when his erection wilted, confused that the thought of sinking into a woman's soft body had the opposite effect to the one he had intended. Until now, he thought he was hardwired to respond to that sort of erotic imagery but it was obvious that he'd developed a psychological problem since the whole thesis incident. Maybe a form of PTSD or...

Experimentation was part of his mindset, so he changed the image in his head and looked beyond his usual type to other women he had seen, but his cock softened altogether. About to give up, deciding he was simply too tired, he gave his cock one last squeeze just as Jim's voice filtered in from the main room next door.

"Chief? You want to order in Chinese?"

He gasped at the shockwave of pleasure that had him hard in seconds.

"Sandburg?"

He cleared his throat. "Sure. Whatever you want. I'm easy."

"We're not talking about your love life," Jim responded in a good natured way but Blair heard him head back across the room to the telephone.

Unable to resist, Blair closed his eyes and pictured Jim with his easy grace and gentle smile. He stroked himself as he pictured Jim undressing, revealing broad shoulders and the firm definition of muscle--arms and thighs, his tight abdomen and the firm curve of his ass. His hand sped up, smearing precome to ease the movement of his hand gliding up and down, thumb twisting over the head just the way he liked it. Just the thought of Jim naked, pressing him down into the bed, kissing and caressing him, was enough to send Blair flying over the edge, splattering semen high across his belly and chest. Stars danced before his eyes and it took a few moments to clear his head.

Blair mumbled a few expletives in various languages as he grabbed the tissues from the bedside table with shaking hands, wiping himself clean. He froze mid-action, filled with guilt, when Jim knocked on the door.

"You okay in there?"

"Yes." he choked out. "Yes. I'm fine. Just fine." He swallowed hard. "I'll be out in a minute."

"Good, because it's your turn to pay."

He heard the footsteps recede once more and pulled himself together, dragging on fresh clothes and quickly tidying his now regulation-short hair. Maybe this was why he was feeling better. He'd had his first pay check in over a month and could finally start paying his way again.

Later, sitting in front of the television with Jim, he dug into his Chinese like a starving man, having finally regained the appetite he had also lost after the Thesis debacle. he hadn't felt this alive in over a month.

"Hey! Slow down, Chief! You're making a mess." 

Before Blair could react, Jim leaned over and licked away the sauce that had dribbled onto Blair's chin. Blair's mind froze in shock but his body had other ideas, and he was hard instantly.

"I've wanted to do that for years," Jim stated softly, hand cupping Blair's face.

"Then... why today?" Blair needed to know why today was so special.

Jim smiled and glanced first towards Blair's room, then to the erection tenting Blair's pants, before meeting Blair's eyes once more; it was obvious that he had heard Blair masturbating earlier that evening.

"Because you called out my name."

END


End file.
